Fear Factor: Winds of Change
by X-Factor
Summary: The conclusion to Winds of Change. The new X men fight the Brotherhood.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; None of the characters are mine all I have done is try and entertain a few people who glance at my story on Fanfiction.  
  
Note: This story takes place in another reality. People are on different sides and the X Men are just being formed.  
  
Chapter 1; Summoning  
  
'Mutants! Simply because we are born different cannot simply define us as good or evil. People who have a mutant gene usually have it activated by a fear factor! When they are afraid or stressed the gene is activated causing mutation.  
  
The first that I approach is a young German mutant named Kurt Wagner. He is a fine acrobat and is covered from head to toe in blue fur. Humanity fears him for his fur, forked tail, two toed feet and three fingered hands. I have also scanned him with the newly constructed 'Cerebro'. Kurt tested positive for the mutant gene. His unique power is the ability to teleport.' From the diary of Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
"Aaaand presenting the marvellous, the incredible, NIGHTCRAWLER," shouted the circus ringleader. Cheers rose from the ground as a small figure appeared on the tightrope. The crowd below did not realise the acrobat was a mutant, they thought it was a man in a mask. The blue furred acrobat ran back and forth along the rope. Then the figure fell from the rope. The drop was at least sixty feet but his monkey-like tail saved him from certain death. The crowd let out a sigh of relief.  
  
After the show when the crowd had dispersed Charles Xavier approached the young teleporter.  
  
"Hello Kurt!" said the telepath. Nightcrawler turned around to face an adult. The bald adult was just less than five foot twelve. "I am Professor Charles Xavier."  
  
(In this reality Charles Xavier was not crippled by the being known as Lucifer.)  
  
"Gutantack, Herr Professor," replied the German mutant.  
  
"I own a school in America. It is a school for people like you."  
  
"What do you mean for people like me?"  
  
"It is a school for mutants!"  
  
"What are you saying that I am one of the freaks that you see on the TV? Just because I look different does not mean I'm a mutant."  
  
"I know about your special teleporting ability."  
  
"Have you been spying on me?"  
  
"No. It's just.Umm." Nightcrawler's eyes brightened when he thought he had found the answer.  
  
"So you have been spying on me, eh? For how long?"  
  
"I haven't been spying. I have a machine that enables me to find mutants across the globe. That is how I found you. I was trying to help you," said Xavier in a pleading tone. Nightcrawler looked Xavier up and down, weighing his options.  
  
"Okay, but as soon as we get to your school I want to see your machine and check whether you are telling the truth."  
  
'That was how I got Nightcrawler to join my school. My next recruit was a young English woman called Elisabeth Braddock. I scanned her with Cerebro and discovered that her mutant abilities were akin to my own. She is a telepath. She can also focus all of her powers into an energy knife, which is something that I am unable to do.' From the diary of Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
Captain Britain: the self appointed protector of the British Isles. Twin brother of Elisabeth Braddock. Elisabeth was a very proper girl, she brought up in the most expensive of boarding schools. Yet she always yearned to be an adventurer like Lara Croft but she was always denied. Now that she was a young woman she was able to indulge in martial arts. When her powers first manifested she was in a crowded shopping mall. Voices pounded into her head. A few days later she sits in her room of her family mansion. Her head is empty, no other voices in it but her own. Then a polite tap at her room door.  
  
"Come in," said Elisabeth. A short bald man walked into her room.  
  
"Hello Betsy. I'm Charles Xavier. I own a school in New York for children with special abilities."  
  
"How come I can't hear anything coming from your head?"  
  
"I know what you are going through Betsy. You feel like you are going to throw up. Voices pound in your head, you can't get any peace."  
  
"How do you know all that?" asked Betsy her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Because I went through the same thing. I am a telepath too. My school is for people like you who need help understanding their abilities. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
'Betsy Braddock told her parents she was coming with me to America. At first they were pessimistic but when I told them what my school was for they agreed but only if Betsy rang them everyday. I now had two students at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I was planning on having at least six in my original class. The next mutant that Cerebro found was a young man from Siberia named Piotr Rasputin. His mutant talent was to transform his skin into a protective layer of organic steel.' From the diary of Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
Piotr used his super strength that he gained when he was in his steel form to help his family on their farm. Piotr had no plans to move away from his family or home. Charles knocked on the farmhouse's front door. It was answered by the metal morph.  
  
"Hello Piotr."  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked the Russian.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Piotr led Xavier into his living room. The rest of Piotr's family entered the living room. Xavier shook hands with each of them while Piotr introduced them.  
  
"This is my mother, father, my sister Illyana and my brother Mikhail."  
  
"Pleasure," said Xavier.  
  
"Would you like some lemonade and cookies?" asked Piotr's mother.  
  
"No thank you. I'm fine. The reason I came here is because I own a school for gifted children. Your son's special abilities have come to my attention and I have traveled all the way here to ask your son whether he would like to come and attend my school and better understand his powers," said Xavier.  
  
"I am not sure," said Piotr. "Who would help out in the fields?"  
  
"Piotr go and see the world we shall be fine. As for the help we shall just hire a few extra hands," said Piotr's father.  
  
"If it is fine with my father I shall do as you request. I would like to better understand my powers," said Piotr.  
  
Xavier stood up and shook his new student's hands along with his parents'.  
  
"I shall see you at the airport tomorrow morning," said Xavier smiling.  
  
'Piotr joined my other two students and that's when they began their lessons. I taught them the basic lessons and also genetics and how they gained their incredible powers. The lessons in the 'Danger Room' often went long into the night. The Danger Room was used for training by the use of holograms. The next student I was to approach was the first I had discovered in America. The mutant was called Jean Grey. Her mutant abilities included telekinesis, which meant she could move things with her mind and telepathy. Jean Grey's abilities became apparent when a car hit her friend and Jean's mind was trapped inside her dying friend's head. From the diary of Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
Jean lived in an average house with two normal parents. Charles Xavier sat in the Grey's living room. He sat on the couch across from the vivid red haired teenager.  
  
"Miss Grey, I have a school in New York that you may benefit from. It is a school for young teenagers who are gifted with special abilities."  
  
"You mean for freaks," said Jean.  
  
"Jean!" said her mother.  
  
"Some people may call them that but they are more like genetic misfits. I have three more students that go to my school."  
  
"I don't think you get it Mr. Xavier. Jenny is dead! She's not coming back, I was in her head as it slowly began to get dark," Jean cried. Xavier nodded and picked a mobile phone up from beside him. Xavier dialed a few numbers.  
  
"Kurt could you come inside please?" Xavier said down the phone and then switched it off. In a puff of purple smoke and a smell of brimstone, Kurt arrived. The Grey's jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of a boy covered in blue fur.  
  
"Well done Kurt you are getting the hang of it now." Xavier said to the German mutant. "Jean this is Kurt one of my students. Please do not be alarmed by his appearance he means no harm."  
  
"He's hideous!" said Jean. Kurt's tail dropped and his eyes began to water.  
  
"Kurt wait." the Xavier began but Kurt had already teleported.  
  
"Jean that boy was just as lost and confused as you are there was no need to say such things about him," Xavier said infuriated.  
  
"Do not talk to my daughter like that!" said Jean's father. "I think I better go!" said Xavier getting to his feet and striding out of the house.  
  
'I realize now the mistake I made with Jean Grey. I lost my temper and I should never do that while trying to get a student to attend my school. That is it for now, the weekend is coming up. I think I shall have a well- deserved rest with my new students before trying to attract more. From the diary of Professor Charles Xavier. 


	2. Brotherhood Battle

Part 2  
  
"Kurt that went in my hair!" yelled Betsy Braddock. Trying to yank the snow out of her hair. Kurt laughed and threw a few more snowballs at the English girl. Charles Xavier sighed and tried not to laugh too much at Betsy's attempts to hit Kurt with a snowball. Every time that Betsy threw a snowball Kurt would either leap out of the way or 'port' somewhere else.  
  
Then out of nowhere hundreds of snowballs hit Kurt on the side of the head before he even managed to twitch. Betsy looked around to see a young man standing beside her. On the other side of the white haired man was a dark haired beauty wearing red.  
  
"Pietro! Wanda! I thought both of you weren't going to come until next week?" said Xavier to the young man.  
  
"My brother told me if I wanted to go early he would gladly take me. It saves you travelling across the globe when my brother can get us here in seconds," said Wanda.  
  
"Why don't you both go inside and warm up, then I shall show you to your rooms," said Xavier. The two newcomers entered the house and sat in front of the roaring fire.  
  
'Pietro and Wanda Maximoff are from Wundagore Mountain in a distant land. Pietro has the mutant ability to run at very high speeds past the sound barrier. Wanda can cast pockets of reality warping powers, most common is her hex blasts. I just hope they fit in with my other recruits. From the diary of Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
The Savage Land.  
  
"When's Magneto coming?" asked the mutant known as Rogue.  
  
"No need to start pining Rogue. He's just getting a new recruit to our fold because in a few days we go against Charles Xavier and his students," said the former Morlock Marrow.  
  
"I don't pine over Magneto," replied Rogue.  
  
"Everybody knows you got the hots for Mags," teased Jubilee.  
  
"Children please. Some of us are trying to concentrate on exercising," said the mutant from the future named Bishop.  
  
The three females left the room still teasing the mutant from Mississippi.  
  
Danger Room, Salem Center, New York.  
  
Pietro there's one to your left Betsy said to Pietro via telepathy. Pietro swerved and ran up the robot'' back at super speed and yanked out a few wires. The robot shut down and crashed to the floor. Kurt 'ported from a robot's path and reappeared above it. Kurt fell onto the robot causing it to smash into the metallic floor of the Danger Room.  
  
"SEQUENCE: ALPHA CHARLIE 001 IS NOW SHUTTING DOWN."  
  
Charles Xavier walked out of the control room and entered the Danger Room.  
  
"Congratulations my students. Now the real reason that I brought the five of you here was for one specific reason, a dream! I have a dream of peaceful co-existence between humans and us; mutants. You five plus me are to be the defenders of that dream. You are to be my X MEN," said Xavier smiling. Xavier set a box on the floor.  
  
"These are to be your uniforms. When you are in them you shall leave your birth names behind and you shall answer to the codenames that I have made up for you." Xavier handed Kurt the first uniform. "Kurt you are to be the team leader and your codename is Nightcrawler!" Kurt smiled and headed into the changing rooms.  
  
The next to receive their uniform was Piotr Rasputin and his codename is Colossus.  
  
"Betsy this is your uniform and you shall be named Psylocke." Betsy smiled and thanked Xavier.  
  
"Pietro you shall be Quicksilver. Wanda you shall be the Scarlet Witch. Now go and put on your uniforms."  
  
'Oh what a sight they were. All dressed in black leather. They looked very impressive especially Colossus. His uniform stopped at the tops of his arms and with his organic armour he looked very imposing. I felt very proud of my students at that moment.' From the diary of Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
The Savage Land.  
  
Magneto descended dramatically into the massive complex of his power base. He wore crimson armour over his chest and a helmet of the same colour on his head. In Magneto's magnetic bubble was one of his newer recruits. Magneto had just come from the girl's house. Her real name was Jean Grey but Magneto had a special plan for her.  
  
As soon as Magneto's feet touched the floor a mutant ran out towards him. A mutant who had become quite special to him in the last few months. Rogue! Rogue clasped her arms around Magneto, giving him a big hug. "You were gone for so long Erik. I thought that maybe the Sentinels had got you." "You shouldn't worry. I would have taken New York City down before they would have gotten me. Now take our new friend to a spare room and make her comfortable." "When are we going to attack Charles Xavier, Magnus?" asked Bishop. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow Lucas Bishop we shall crush Charles and his foolish dream."  
  
Westchester Mansion, Salem Center, New York.  
  
Kurt Wagner looked out of his massive bay window. The skyline was so much different in America than back in his native Germany. Kurt had never known a proper home, he had always lived with the circus but now that he lived at Westchester Mansion he felt at peace.  
  
X Men to the Danger Room for an emergency briefing said Xavier's voice in his head.  
  
Nightcrawler 'ported straight to the Danger Room and turned up standing right in front of Xavier. Quicksilver was already there. Scarlet Witch was the next to fly in. Psylocke and Colossus were the last to walk in.  
  
"My X Men we have a small problem. Magneto is on the way."  
  
"Whose Magneto?" asked Nightcrawler.  
  
"Magneto is an old friend of mine, well up until a few years ago. He believes that a war is coming between humanity and mutantkind. He is the biggest threat to my dream. Please we must stop him and his Brotherhood."  
  
The X Men then got their uniforms on. They needed to know when and where the Brotherhood was to attack. So Quicksilver did a quick scout around the grounds. He reported that they were moving very fast towards the mansion. Xavier did a quick scan of the oncoming minds and said them out loud to the assembled X Men.  
  
"Magneto!" "Rogue!" "Bishop!" "Marrow!" "Phoenix!" "Jubilee!" 


	3. Conclusion

My students had only been at Westchester Mansion for a few weeks and were already preparing for their first mission. I felt very proud of them and in a way scared. They would deal with the Brotherhood and I would deal with Magneto! From the diary of Professor Charles Xavier.  
  
Nightcrawler on your left, shouted Psylocke via telepathy. Nightcrawler glanced left and ported to avoid Rogue's flying attack. He reappeared atop Rogue. "One good turn deserves another," said Nightcrawler who then punched Rogue in the face with his three-fingered hand.  
  
Colossus was in a class of his own. He was taking on the Morlock Marrow and Bishop at the same time. Marrow leaped onto the Russian's shoulders and tried to jab at Colossus' head with a bone knife but his organic armour withstood the attack Colossus simply reached up and plucked her off of him and threw her to the ground. Bishop was little harder for Colossus. Every time Piotr got near he was just blasted backwards by Bishop's energy. In the end Bishop ran out of his inner energy and could do nothing to stop Piotr's attack.  
  
Jubilee and Psylocke were the next two locked in combat. Jubilee was trying to keep Psylocke away with her fireworks. Psylocke was blinded by these pyrotechnical displays and blindly had to attack. Psylocke couldn't get close enough to use her psychic knife and was too inexperienced to use her other forms of telepathy. Jubilee finally got in a lucky shot and was blasted backwards and hit the ground with a thud. "Betsy!" cried Kurt. Nightcrawler ported right on top of Jubilee causing her to be squashed onto the floor. Nightcrawler then ran to Psylocke's side. Professor yelled Kurt in his head. Kurt? said a vast voice in Nightcrawler's mind. Prof. Betsy's hurt bad. She was hit by one of Jubilee's fireworks replied Kurt. Teleport her to me  
  
Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch were working as a flawless team trying to take out Marvel Girl. Quicksilver sped around Jean Grey testing her defences, while Wanda was firing hex bolts at the young telepath. Jean blocked them with telekinesis at the last minute. Quicksilver pushed Jean Grey and she fell to the floor her red hair all over the place. Wanda used this moment to hit Jean Grey with a hex bolt, Jean screamed and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Inside the school, Charles Xavier waited. Magneto will come, Charles was sure of it. A large bang emanated from down the corridor, Charles turned to see Magneto flying down the corridor blue lightning from his body. A sharp smell of ozone crackled in the air. "Charles I have waited too long for this day to arrive!" yelled Magneto his voice like thunder. "So have I Magneto and you have caused many deaths already and they shall not continue!" Xavier shouted back. Magneto fired a bolt of lightning at Xavier. Charles ducked it and rolled along the floor coming back onto his feet, firing a telekinetic bolt back at Magneto. Magneto was too powerful to be overcome by this and blocked it with ease. The last remains of the bolt fizzled across Magneto's magnetic defence bubble. "Charles," said Magneto slowly saying the name. "You shall not stop my plans. Using the technology you have amassed in this mansion I shall quickly take control of the world and mutants shall be scorned no more. All I have to do is eliminate one small insignificant telepath." Magneto levitated Xavier using the iron in Xavier's blood. "Goodbye Charles." A fire axe from a nearby wall floated from its case and struck Xavier along the spine. Xavier cried out in reality and across the psychic plain, X Men! Nightcrawler appeared with a whiff of brimstone carrying Psylocke in his arms. Quicksilver appeared suddenly beside Xavier. Quicksilver looked down in horror and sped at Magneto trying to breach his defenses. Magneto was one supersonic step ahead of Quicksilver and was able to stop the speedster. Nightcrawler joined the fray using his ability of teleportation.  
  
This time Magneto wasn't quick enough to stop Quicksilver and Nightcrawler from getting a lucky shot in. Magneto doubled up from Nightcrawler's blow. Magneto wheezed and blasted Nightcrawler away. Quicksilver was to exhausted to make any more attacks on Magneto or anyone else for that matter. A long scream rent the air. Quicksilver and the injured Xavier looked up to see Magneto knelt on the floor with Psylocke standing behind him, her psychic knife penetrating Magneto's helmet and through his skull. Psylocke smiled and twisted her hand a little more extracting a few whimpers from Magneto then pulled her psychic knife back out of his head. Magneto collapsed. Colossus arrived on the scene a few minutes later taking the sight of Charles, Magneto and Nightcrawler. "The brotherhood have escaped," said Colossus. "Colossus get Magneto to the medical bay. I'll bring the Professor and Psylocke will you wait for Nightcrawler to come around?" said Quicksilver taking charge. Psylocke nodded and knelt beside Kurt.  
  
The next day the damage had mostly been repaired and Nightcrawler was up and about. Professor Xavier was awake though the axe had left his lower torso completely dead. He wouldn't be able to walk again unless a miracle happened. The Brotherhood had fled to parts unknown and Magneto was still unconscious. The X Men were in the living room. Nightcrawler was lounging on the carpeted floor. Xavier sitting on the couch. The Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Psylocke and Colossus all on the other couches and chairs. "I am very proud of you my children. You all handled yourselves extremely well while I was unconscious," said Xavier. The young adults all smiled smugly to each other. "Though," said Xavier raising a glass of champagne. "I don't think your jobs are over yet." 


End file.
